Electrical power control can be divided into several distinct processes: generation, transmission (including independent service operators), distribution and supply (wholesale and retail). Each of these processes can potentially be provided by a different energy company or service provider. However, each such company cannot operate in a vacuum as the amount of power generated must match the amount of power consumed. Moreover, since the amount of power that can be generated at any point in time is finite, there are cost considerations with requiring (and therefore buying) additional electricity without advanced notice. Typically in high demand times, the cost of buying electricity in the spot market (i.e., short-term market) is higher than had the electricity been purchased in advance such that additional generation could have been planned in advance.